


What A Catch

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Jon Walker/Patrick Stump-past, M/M, Patrick is a bit of a grouch, Patrick's got a british accent, Slow Burn, jon is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: There's a tournament of Champion's being held in the Kalos regionPete Wentz is Alola's first ever Champion and is glad to get an invite.Pete's mom is hoping he'll meet up with Galar's Champion who she is a bit of a fan ofWhat Pete doesn't know is that Galar's champion has a bit of a Frozen heart...too bad Pete thinks he's a catch
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred/gifts).



> You do not need to understand Pokemon to enjoy this story (it helps but not required!)
> 
> Anyways this is for AshesSnowAndDreamsDeferred who helped with the title, the selection of teams and the regions! Hope you enjoy the ride hun! I love you <3

_Hello fellow Alolans! I know this past year has been crazy! Alola got a league and me, just your masala obsessed nerd that used to follow Professor Kukui around is the Champion! My blog updates are going to be slow because as you all have probably heard there is a Tournament of Champions happening in Kalos for trainers and coordinators and I have been invited! I will keep you all updated and just know I am excited to go and this is an honor! Keep it cool and keep cheering for me yeah?_

_Also lyric of the day!_

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman!_

_~PW_

  
  


Pete stretched after typing his blog entry. His mom was fussing about packing his suitcase; even though Pete himself had recently turned 33 his mother STILL insisted he was a giant kid at heart and needed her supervision.

“Pete honey, make sure you call when you get to Kalos. No one in your family has ever really left Alola as you know...not since your father.”

  
  


“Don’t worry mom I will. I just can’t believe that I got an invite! All the champions from the other regions are going to be there! Then there’s me the first-ever champion of our little region and it’s just an honor.”

Pete picked up his bag and got ready to head to the airport. His mother pulled him into a hug and looked at him. Pete may have been thirty-three but he had the heart and soul of a child mainly. After becoming champion of Alola he had dyed his hair flamingo pink just so people could recognize him. He loved the fame and going to Kalos he was sure he’d be outshined by the champions of the other regions who had established leagues for years now but that didn’t matter. Pete was still going to go, who knows what he’d find?

“Okay darling you be safe and as I said call. Also Pete? Since this is a champion’s tournament there’s a chance the Spitfire Champion of Galar will be there...get your dear sweet mother an autograph won’t you?”

Pete had no idea who the Spitfire Champion of Galar was other than his mom idolized him. Pete had been busy doing the trails, training his pokemon for the league, and when he wasn’t doing that? He was either following Professor Kukui around or surfing in the warm waters.

“Sure mom...maybe I’ll even bring him home and you can remarry!”

Dale laughed and watched as her son headed to the airport to go represent Alola in the tournament of Champions.

  
  


When Pete arrived in Kalos he was severely jetlagged and wished he had been able to sleep more. His flight was early and he wasn’t due in Kiloude City for at least another hour so he had time to explore Lumiose City. It was a truly remarkable city and region in general. 

  
  


Pete was exploring Lumiose City when he heard voices; one belonged to a small child another to an older man. The man was demanding the kid hand over his Pokemon in the name of Team Flare.

Pete ran as fast as he could ready to help the kid(who was holding a Fennekin) but someone else got there first. Said someone looked no older than twelve but what twelve year old wore a fedora?

The Team Flare WannaBe sneered and sent out a Mr. Mime.

Mr. Mime scared the hell out of Pete it was such a creepy Pokemon, why did it even exist? 

Pete was about to throw Incenroar out to wreck that creepy clown but fedora child had stood up from where he was comforting the Fennekin child and faced Team Flare Wannabe. 

“So four eyes you going to battle the great Brent Wilson of Team Flare? Team Leader Walker recruited me.”

Pete swore he saw anger flash behind the thick black-framed glasses as cute little a Pikachu looking rodent came charging out to the battlefield.Mr.Mime got the first hit in and suddenly the cute little Pikachu looking rodent looked like a demon. Pete had battled Ultra Beasts but this thing started out looking cute! Without a word, the little demon attacked Mr.Mime again successfully knocking it out.

Team Flare wanna be Brent looked appalled and glared at Fedora child who glared right back. Brent grabbed a weird colored Pokeball and threw it down emitting a cloud of smoke.

When it cleared Fedora child was holding both the now happy looking Pikachu clone; that was nomming a berry, and the Fennekin boy.

“Thanks mister! Team Flare is always causing trouble but I don’t think he was really in Team Flare grunt...they have better fashion sense. I hope me and Fennekin can be as strong as you and your partner one day!”

“I didn’t start out strong. I trained for a long time to get where I am. Keep practicing and you’ll get there too.”

Pete was instantly star-struck. Not only was this fedora child badass in battle and cute, he had a sexy voice too.

  
  


After the Fennekin child went off Pete watched as fedora child did aftercare on his pokemon. Pete felt as though he could stare at this guy all day, even if it meant missing the tournament.

“Can I help you with something?”

Pete’s heart fluttered more, fedora child was talking to him!

“That was incredible! You and that…”

“Morpeko...they’re native to Galar.”

Pete thrust his hand out. “I’m Pete! The First-ever Champion of Alola! And you?”

“I’m...hold on...since when does Alola have a league?”

Pete was wounded, this kid was like twelve what right did he have to criticize Alola? No matter if he was a beast in battle. “What would you know? What are you twelve?”

  
  


“You wanker! I happen to be twenty-eight! “

Pete was thrown off...this guy was full of fury and was about to apologize when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey Pete! I’ve been looking all over for you! Opening Ceremonies are starting!”

Pete gave one last glance at the fedora child; because fuck it he was still younger than Pete; before he walked off with Joe.

“Who were you talking to.”

“An asshole...but he’s really cute.”

“Oh no we’re not doing this love at first sight nonsense again.”

“But…”

“Get in there...I need to get to the Coordinators ceremony.”

Pete pouted as he walked in. So what if fedora child was an asshole? He loved pokemon and knew how to handle himself in battle. Pete just hoped he saw him again, although the chances of finding a random tourist from Galar in Kalos again were slim.

Right?

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Pete looked around as he walked in and was met with six other champions. Given there were eight known regional champions including himself that meant someone was missing. He was approached by a young man dressed in shiny, multicolored clothes and upon closer inspection was wearing glitter lip gloss. “Welcome to Kalos! You’re Pete Wentz right? I’m Brendon Urie, champion of Kalos! Hey everyone! We got another one! We’re only missing one, The Spitfire of Galar but I hear he likes to be fashionably late!”

  
  


Pete looked around, curled in the corner were two tall trainers one of them with long dark hair, and the other was darker-skinned. They seemed to be comparing their pokedexes. In the other corner stood another tall man covered in tattoos and next to him was a thin male dressed...well Pete wasn’t one to judge but he was dressed oddly. There was a girl texting on her phone and then there was Brendon who was spinning in the chair. 

“Should we all introduce ourselves?” Brendon kept spinning as Pete spoke. 

“I think we should wait until everyone is here.”

As if on cue the door opened. “Um..excuse me? Is this where the Champions are gathering?”   
  
That voice...Pete knew that voice and yet he didn’t know it could sound so soft and pure.

Brendon got up and ran over to let fedora child in. “Come in! Okay! Now we can all introduce ourselves!” As Brendon spoke the fedora child took a seat next to the girl. 

“For starters I am the Dazzling Glitter King of Kalos, Brendon Urie! I started training Pokemon when I was sixteen when we moved to Kalos I’m originally from Kanto in the Sevii Islands.”

  
  


“You’re from Kanto?” The oddly-dressed skinny guy spoke up and came into the light more. Brendon nodded and the other guy shook his hand briefly. “I’m Ryan Ross. I’m the Pretty Odd Champion of Kanto. I started when I was ten alongside my best friend Spencer, whose a coordinator now.”

The whole time Ryan was speaking Brendon had this star gaze look in his eyes before the guy with tattoos stood up. 

“I’m Travis McCoy, but please call me Travie, I’m the iron rock Champion of Hoenn. My two friends were into pokemon probably helped one of em had a gym leader for a dad and the other had a professor for a dad, so I got into it too. Now here I am. I look forward to getting to know you all.”

  
  


The girl finally stood up. “I’m Vicky-T, The Ice Queen of Sinnoh. My friend Barry was a hyper little thing and was kind of obsessed with pokemon. Nearly got us in trouble with Professor Rowan a few times. I’m originally from Kalos but moved to Sinnoh when I was thirteen, it’s nice to be home though.”

After Vicky spoke the darker-skinned tall guy that was in the corner stood up. “Gabe Saporta the King Cobra of Unova. You’re impressive Senorita. I started all this when I was about fifteen. I could stand here and tell you all how I won the league despite being at a severe disadvantage but that would spoil the fun eh amigos?”

  
  


The other tall guy stood and stretched. “I’m William Beckett the Slender Savvy Champion of Johto. You can call me William or Bill I don’t have a preference. I was born and raised in Johto. Got to meet former Champion Red a few times before he retired to Alola on his honeymoon.”

  
  


Pete finally stood up excited.“Speaking of Alola! Hi! I’m Alola’s first-ever Champion, Pete Wentz. Well, technically its Peter but please call me Pete. I’ve loved pokemon since I was a kid but Alola never really had a league or anything so I just chilled at home and raised my pokemon. When I wasn’t doing that I hung out with Professor Kukui or went surfing. I know to all of you me being Champion of Alola isn’t a big thing because we don’t even have televised matches, my mom had to record mine herself, and we just became an official league this year but it’s an honor to be here.”

Most everyone just stayed silent but Pete heard the barely audible scoff. “What kind of league doesn’t televise it? It’s kind of a big deal.”

Pete turned to see the source of who was DARING to mock his home region of Alola. He was born and raised there. He got his answer as he locked eyes with fedora child. “Well, then you really are an asshole then… go on then...what’s so great about you then.” Pete wouldn’t admit it...he still was slightly attracted to this guy even if he was a bit of a prick.

Fedora child stood up pocketing his phone; Vicky had grabbed his arm and mouthed something to him and that’s when Pete noticed the ring on fedora child’s finger. It was on his right hand sure but maybe in his region married couples did it differently. His eyes were as cold as ice when they met Pete’s.“Well I’ll keep it brief. My name’s Patrick Stump and I’m the Spitfire Champion of Galar. I started a few years back and clawed my way to the top. However I’ve been around pokemon all my life. My parents run the breeding center in Galar. That’s all you need to know besides that now I’m here and I don’t intend to lose. Especially not to someone who was raised in such a BARN of a region they don’t televise league matches.” He sat back down and started whispering to Vicky again.

Pete blinked...Patrick(AKA Fedora Child) was the Spitfire Champion of Galar….his mom’s idol was an asshole and Pete was pretty sure he liked said asshole a lot. However he was not going to stand there and take insults like that. “Well sorry princess not all of us can have our lives handed to us on a perfect silver platter.”

Patrick’s eyes flared again and instantly his hand was on one of the pokeballs on his belt; which Pete noticed were all heal balls. How could someone that literally had an iron wall of defense display using heal balls?! Vicky grabbed him again and told him to knock it off before he got thrown out. Brendon had grabbed Pete and told him it wasn’t worth it to fuck with Patrick as his battle skills were rumored to be out of this world. Pete didn’t need to be told that. He saw what Patrick was capable of earlier when he saved the kid from that Team Flare Wannabe. Pete himself was a pretty good battler too though. 

  
  
  


It was awkwardly quiet after Pete and Patrick’s brief encounter until the chairman of the tournament told them it was time to start walking out into the field so all the trainers that had come from around the world to battle the champions could see them. Of course when it got to the finals it would come down to round-robin between the champions themselves. Pete was excited he was finally going to get to show off his intro theme. 

All of them were lead to separate rooms where they were told they would be called one by one but they could all hear and see everything going on so they wouldn’t miss a thing.

  
  


“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first Regional Tournament of Champions! Champions from all Eight established Leagues have gathered here and will participate in this tournament with the select trainers that chose to battle them. Never fear even if they win against a Champion that Champion’s title stays intact. On the last week of this tournament we start the round-robin battles between the Champions themselves. Also, noteworthy is there is a Coordinators Contest competition going on as well! Now let’s meet our first champion!”

  
  
  


The music started to play and it started to snow. The music was slightly cold and intense. “Ladies and gentlemen may I present the Ice Queen of Sinnoh? Champion Vicky!” There were several catcalls and loud cheers as Vicky took her place on one of the podiums. 

  
  


The next theme that started to play had a more mysterious vibe to it but was no less epic. “Hailing from Unova I’m proud to introduce The Cobra King Gabe Saporta!” Gabe was launched out of the ground (kind of like the way a cobra would strike.) He bowed and blew kisses to several cheering fans before taking his place on the podium next to Vicky who promptly ignored him.

  
  


The field cleared and a soft melody started to play. The moment it got more intense Bill Beckett could be seen walking onto the field.”The Slender Savvy Champion from Johto William Beckett strides in with confidence.” He kept it casual offered a few waves to the screaming fans before taking his place on the podium flipping his long hair back as he did.

  
  
  


Everyone cheered when a sandstorm whipped up in the middle of the battlefield as an upbeat tune started to play. When the sandstorm stopped Travie stood there. He waved to several fans and even high fived those he could reach. “Pokemon fans The Iron Rock of Hoenn has entered the field! Make some noise for Travie McCoy!” Travie walked up to his podium and stood.

“Now we’re halfway through our champions. Now I want you all to put your hands together for the home team Champ! The Dazzling King of Kalos Brendon Urie!” Bells started to ring and the field exploded with glitter and confetti as Brendon came roller skating in doing some tricks as the music reached its peak. Afterward he hopped onto his podium and continued to wave and toss the fallen confetti in the air.

There was a brief shower of flower petals before a guitar heavy theme started. “Well this is unusual but expected from the Pretty Odd Champion of Kanto,Ryan Ross!” Ryan walked out proudly with a flower crown on his head. He threw it into the stands and several girls fought over it. His podium was next to Brendon’s who continued to look at him with stars in his eyes.

Pete heard his cue go off and he was nervous. His entry wasn’t anything special...just him sliding down a slip and slide to mimic surfing. He was proud of his music though. The piano had taken a long time to master but it was worth to have this. Luckily he had friends to help him out. He can’t imagine what it would be like to compose an intro theme alone.

The piano started and Pete put on his sunglasses ready to slide down this slip n slide and pray he kept his balance and didn’t make an ass out of himself. He didn’t need a certain fedora-wearing champion to laugh more at him. “Every put you hands for the First-Ever Champion of Alola, Ultra Champ Pete Wentz!”

Pete somehow managed to keep his balance as he came down the slip n slide and was greeted with light applause and cheering. That didn’t matter though… Pete was going to make a name for himself and put Alola on the map. 

  
  


The stadium grew silent as the announcer stated they had one champion left and they had composed their theme themselves. Pete had been busy calming his anxiety so he wasn’t really paying attention to who had come to the field. He heard the music (he had a gift to tune out talking and hear music) but that’s about it. He nearly jumped ten feet off his podium when the gongs sounded off and the lights started to flicker. This theme was intense and had everything from intense drumming to horns and maybe a hint of guitar? Pete didn’t know he was so engrossed in the music he barely heard the announcer. 

“Welcome the Spitfire of Galar, Champion Patrick!” Patrick walked in with Morepeko on his head and not really looking at anyone climbing up to his podium; which of course was right next to Pete’s. Pete watched Patrick feed his pokemon a berry before coaxing it gently into its pokeball. 

  
  


“We have our 8 champions! Let the first-ever National Tournament of Champions Begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All themes and references for teams and what everyone looks like at the start of this fic can be found here!
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DmE4QtIlWy4QnvY2OODJWtQVjJakydGXUqlO9UQqiZk/edit?usp=sharing


	3. Chapter 3

All the champions were at the hotel, most had checked into their rooms. The only ones in the lobby where Brendon (who was staring at Ryan and waiting for a room despite living in Kalos), Pete, obviously Ryan, Vicky, and Patrick. Pete was staring hopelessly at Patrick who had his nose buried in his phone. His hat was in his lap where his Morpeko sat eating the remains of Patrick’s half of his sandwich. Ryan got his key and wished everyone goodnight before disappearing. Vicky and Pete got theirs followed by Brendon. Patrick shooed Vicky away as Brendon pounced up the stairs hoping he was close to Ryan. 

“But...Patrick.”   
  
“I’m a big boy Vicky...I’ll text you when I get my room.”   
  
“That’s the thing Patrick...there are no more rooms.”   
  
“BOLLOCKS! I BOOKED MY ROOM!”

Patrick had leaped up and Morpeko was now in Hangry forme. Patrick stomped over to the desk. “Can you please explain to me why despite having confirmation right here on my Rotom phone that my room is registered that I have NO room?”

Patrick was short, but his rage was unmatchable; the Hangry Morpeko on his head probably wasn’t helping matters; so the desk clerk cowered as he raged. “Well you see...the Kalos Champion needed a room and there where none so we just gave him the last room that was reserved.”

  
  


Patrick looked angrier than a Gyarados consumed by rage. He barely registered the hand that touched his shoulder. When he finally processed that he was being gently pulled away he turned and was about to tell Vicky to piss off but it wasn’t Vicky he was staring at it, it was an unfamiliar pair of brown eyes. It was Pete and Patrick found himself blushing _ for some reason! _

  
  


“Hey...I’m sorry you don’t have a room and hopefully one opens up soon but you’re welcomed to use mine--”

“Absolutely not! I BARELY know you.” Pete and Vicky watched as Patrick gathered up his stuff and shoved it in his backpack.

“Patrick..where are you going?”   
  
“What do you think Vicky?! CAMPING!”

Pete just watched with a solemn expression as the guy he was pretty sure stole his heart stomped out of the hotel room before heading up to his own room.   
  
Pete wasn’t much of a sleeper but the spark he felt when he and Patrick met eyes so close to each other would not leave him alone. He wandered down to Vicky’s room and knocked.   
  
“Hello? Oh, it’s you Alola what’s up? If you want to spend the night I’m going to tell you what I told Gabe,no way.”   
  
“No, it’s not that it’s about...Patrick.”   
  
“What about him? Oh if you’re even planning on doing anything with him you best back off if you like your nuts unfrozen.”

“Whoa! You’re protective over someone that can completely handle himself from what I’ve seen.”   
  
Vicky shook her head and gave a sympathetic look. “That aside, what do you want?”   
  
Pete sighed, running his fingers through his pink hair. “Well you were kinda right I do have my heart set on him but I like to get to know someone I want to romantically pursue.”

  
  


Vicky sighed softly. “Patrick...Patrick has a good heart but he has walls up for a reason. I know being from Alola you probably didn’t keep up with the media. Patrick was known as the Frozen Heart of Galar, lies of course from his ex, but Patrick is too pure-hearted to deny it. So instead of letting people know the truth that it was his ex-boyfriend spreading these lies, he took it with a smile and let people believe his heart was frozen. Said it matched his bastard battle personality.”

Pete swore under his breath because yes Patrick came off as a bit of an asshole but no one deserved that kind of treatment. He was about to speak to Vicky when he heard music.   
  
“Hey looks like Kalos is having a street performance!”   
  
At this Vicky smiled. “No, it’s not a street performance perse why don’t you follow it?”   
  
Pete was more curious than a Litten so he followed the soft guitar and strong voice.   
  
  


_ “They point out the colors in you, I see 'em too _

_ And, boy, I like 'em, I like 'em, I like 'em _

_ We're way too fly to partake in all this hate _

_ We out here vibin', we vibin', we vibin' _

  
  


_ Comin' out, even when it's rainin' down _

_ Can't stop now, can't stop, so shut your mouth _

_ Shut your mouth, and if you don't know _

_ Then now you know it, babe _

_ Know it, babe, yeah _

_ Right now, I'm in a state of mind _

_ I wanna be in like all the time _

_ Ain't got no tears left to cry _

_ So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up  _

_ I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up _

_ Oh, I just want you to come with me _

_ We're on another mentality _

_ Ain't got no tears left to cry  _

_ So I'm pickin' it up, pickin' it up  _

_ I'm lovin', I'm livin', I'm pickin' it up” _

  
  


Pete was in complete and utter shock when he found the source of the voice. It was Patrick. Pete had never heard anyone with such an amazing voice and now his huge bag made sense, he was lugging a guitar around.

“Alright then, you all heard your goodnight lullaby, we had some curry as a snack so now its time to go into your pokeballs for the night. Yes, you too Morepeko. We’re waking up early tomorrow to do some training before we get rusty.” After recalling all of them Patrick was just about to start getting ready for bed himself when something told him to turn. When he turned he was looking into the eyes of Pete Wentz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Patrick is singing is No Tears Left to Cry by Ariana Grande which Patrick has covered for real and it is ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS go check it out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just how cruel is the Golden rule?

Chapter Four

“Bloody hell! What are you doing spying on me?! You’re lucky I didn’t punch you in your ruddy face you wanker!”

“Ah, I’m sorry I just...I just hear you singing and..”   
  
Patrick turned redder than his cardigan. “YOU WEREN’T SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT!”

“Why? You sing like an angel.”   
  
Patrick was sure there was literal steam coming out of his ears. “Um..umm thanks? But what are you doing here?!”   
  
“I wanted to talk to you...can I..can I come in?” 

Patrick furrowed his brow but moved to the side to let Pete in. He put his guitar back in its case and removed his glasses. “Well, start talking.”

  
  


“I err..wanted to apologize. I didn’t mean to offend you by offering you my room and I certainly wasn’t trying to have my way with you. I usually don’t sleep and when I do I knock off fine on a couch. I have nothing against Brendon but it doesn’t seem fair that just because he’s Kalos champion they gave up your room to him.”

Without warning one of the heal balls that was on Patrick’s sleeping bag wiggled and out came a very HANGRY Morpeko.

“Whoa...this is the little one I saw battling with you earlier.”   
  
“This Morpeko..she’s my spoiled little girl and right now doesn’t like strangers in her space, especially since she’s hungry.”   
  
“I don’t have much... I have some Malasadas?”   
  
“The bloody hell is that?”

“How do you NOT know? They are the best thing to hit Alola!”   
  
“Galar..born and raised mate.”   
  
“Oh right… will she eat it?” Pete offered the pastry to Morpeko.   
  
“She’ll eat pretty much anything, go ahead go take it.”    
  
Morpeko sniffed it before stuffing it in one bite and hoping into Patrick’s lap turning into a different form.    
  
“What is that about?”   
  
“Hmm? Oh her Hangry forme. Just happens when she’s hungry. This is full belly forme she’s happy and content for now. Maybe now I can convince her to stay in her ball without making curry.”

  
  
  


“I’m sorry curry? You just make curry?”   
  
“Of course! I have all the ingredients and stuff in my bag! I save money because the pokemon heal up from eating it so no potions taking up tons of room in my bag.” Patrick gently pat Morpeko trying to coax her into her ball and missing the look of admiration on Pete’s face.

When their eyes did meet Pete blushed and fished for an excuse. “So...heal balls huh?”   
  
“Yeah. Even though I bred all my pokemon, I like to use it as a symbol for when I catch them and I am nowhere near a pokemon center. That way they’re healed.”   
  
“And people seriously believed that frozen heart bullshit? I’ve known you for like a day and I’ve seen nothing but a stubborn, powerful Champion with a heart of gold.”   
  
Patrick’s ears went red and he busied himself with putting Morpeko’s ball with the rest of his pokemon before muttering thanks.   
  
“I would like to hear more music from you. Do you write any? I write lyrics myself but I can’t do much with music.”

“I can show you one thing the lyrics aren’t mine, they belong to my favorite lyricist and I’m still working on piecing them together but sit.” Patrick retrieved his guitar and strummed it a few times.   
_   
_ _ “And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies _

_ And all the lovers with no time for me _

_ And all of the mothers raise their babies _

_ To stay away from me _

_ And pray they don't grow up to be me” _

When Patrick finished he was surprised to see Pete staring at him in awe.   
  
“Bloody hell if you say I sing like an angel again..”   
  
“Well there’s that but...those are my lyrics.”


End file.
